The Curse
by Rosethorn2
Summary: Duo of the Maxwell orphanage has never experienced anything out of the ordinary, so when Father Maxwell returns from town with a harrowing tale of his experience with a monster in the woods...AU Shounen aiYaoi


**Notes:** We've all seen it done before: _La Belle et le Bête_ (_Beauty and the Beast_) done with the GW boys. But what if the way it's done wasn't a parody?

**Warnings:** Shounen ai! 1/2, 3/4, 5/S…etc. Some fluff, some sap…all that good stuff!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing…or anything else already copyrighted in this story.

The Curse  
By Rosethorn

Chapter One

"_Duo_!!" A tall youth of 16 years jumped up from his "bed" of hay in the barn. It had been a good nap too. Dreams of riches for the Sister and Father of the orphanage, as well as all the food he could eat, a _warm_ bath…and strangely enough, a rooster that knew his name. It kept calling "Duo! Duo!" throughout the dream. The boy in question now knew that it in fact was Sister Helen, the nun that assisted with the orphanage, _not_ a rooster.

_Although_, he had reflected, _she _does_ sound like a rooster when she crows for someone like tha'…_

"_Duo_! Get down here this instant! If you don't hurry, you'll miss saying goodbye to Father Maxwell!" The teen's violet eyes widened and he quickly scurried down the ladder of the loft to where Sister Helen was standing impatiently. He sheepishly looked up at her, noting that her normally soft, cornflower-blue eyes were rather annoyed. The eyes rolled heavenward as Helen asked God to give her strength to deal with the child. "Go on, child. He's waiting, although he _does_ need to be in Summerdale by sundown! At this rate, he may be there by sundown _next_ winter!" He dashed off, dodging chickens, geese, and the other children on his way to Father Maxwell's horse.

"Duo! There you are! I was beginning to think that you didn't want to see me off," Father Maxwell commented kindly. Duo ducked his head in embarrassment and kicked the ground with one of his feet.

"'M sorry about tha', Father, I just…er…ye know. It's hard t'sleep sometimes with all th' littles an' ev'rythin'." Father Maxwell nodded his head, eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth. He calmly patted Duo's head before mounting his horse.

"Oh, before I forget, Duo," he said, looking down at his young charge. "I asked all the other children what they wanted from Summerdale, provided it's not too expensive. I wanted to know what you wanted—besides wanting me home safely," he added, noticing Duo was about to protest. "Some material possession." Duo's brow furrowed. He really did feel guilty about asking for something because as the oldest, he should _provide_ for the others, not take away from them. He then remembered Sister Helen's love of roses, and decided to ask for a rose, so he could take seeds from it and plant it in the garden. That way, he'd be giving something, but he'd also have something _fun_ to do!

"A rose, Father," he stated, smiling up at the priest. Father Maxwell looked down at him, an eyebrow raised.

"A rose?" he repeated, thinking about Duo's request. He soon understood the reason for it and smiled knowingly. "A rose it is, Duo. I will return in about three days." Waving again to Sister Helen and the rest of the children, he rode off towards Summerdale. Duo watched him fade into the distance, feeling for some reason that this trip—that Father Maxwell took every year—was going to have a _very_ different impact on his "family" this time.

_Keep him safe_, he prayed silently, though he didn't really believe in God. _I don't care what ye do t'keep him safe, but if ye exist, keep him safe_.

oOOo()oOOo

It was a rather dark and stormy night when Father Maxwell returned (Duo had reflected later about the irony of the clichéd night). He was pale and shaking, causing all the children and Sister Helen to worry that he was sickening. Then, after hearing his tale, they all wished that it had only been him sickening, for what ailed him was far more horrific.

"I was," the priest began. "returning home from Summerdale. It had been a rather long ride that day, so I had meant to stop at the clearing for the night—only the clearing wasn't there. Instead, I found myself wandering the forest, a forest I had _thought_ I had known for years, without finding my way anywhere. The tall trees hid the stars from my view, and the horse seemed just as lost as I." He had paused then, and asked for a small drink of water. Duo quickly ran to fetch it. After a few sips, the Father Maxwell continued.

"I somehow ended up at a castle of sorts. There was no lock on the gate, nor any servants inside the grounds. I cautiously walked to where the large doors stood and knocked, but no one answered. Instead, the doors swung open, and a wind began to blow, almost throwing Geraldine and I! I decided that it was the Lord's way of telling me to go inside, and who am I to ignore such a blatant hint from Him?" Duo and Helen gave weak chuckles at that. "In any rate, I found myself inside with Geraldine, and the doors shut—on their own—behind us. I called out to see if there was anyone at all in the house, but I received no response. I turned back towards the doors, only to find a table at my right laden with blankets, fresh and warm from the wash. Down the hall, a wonderful smell wafted towards me and, being as hungry as I was, I quickly followed it to what must have been the most elegant dining room I have ever seen.

"As I entered, a platter appeared on the table, as if by magic. Needless to say, I was a bit shocked at the sight. I peered around and waited, but no one became visible to claim the food. Deciding that it must be safe enough to eat, I cautiously took one bite. It was delicious—and no one suddenly appeared to stop me. After eating my fill, I returned out to where the entry hall was—only to find that someone had laid out a pallet for me to sleep on, along with some blankets and some mulled cider." The priest paused, taking a deep breath. "I quickly fell asleep. The next day, I took Geraldine outside with me in order to leave. I made sure to leave a note of thanks for whoever provided me with the kind and generous hospitality, and left a little money as a further token of my appreciation." Duo sucked in a breath at this; he _knew_ how much money—or lack there of—that Father Maxwell and Sister Helen possessed. The priest heard the teen's intake of breath and turned slightly to face him.

"Worry not, Duo. It was not much that I left; you will still have enough to survive on," he said with a sad, faraway look in his eyes. Duo frowned, but Father Maxwell waved a hand. "Let me finish the story, my boy." At Duo's nod, the priest sighed and continued. "As I passed by the gate, I noticed a rosebush blooming. Strange I know, as it is the middle of December, but there it was, with the most beautiful roses I had ever seen." He placed a hand on Duo's arm. "I knew how much you wanted rose seeds, but there were none to be found. I thought…I thought with a rose itself, you would still have seeds once the bloom died. I bent down to retrieve it and right as I plucked it from the bush, a roar—such as that of Satan's hounds—sounded. Paralyzed with fear, I watched as this…this _monster_ rushed out of the palace straight for me.

"'You,' he said—more like growled. 'I have provided you shelter, food, water, and a place to lay your head for the night and ask nothing in return! Why, then, do you steal one of my roses?' I had no reply. I tried to explain that one of my children had wanted a rose, but he listened not. He talked of imprisoning me in the castle, but I pleaded for mercy. He finally relented and told me I had three days to come back and say goodbye before returning to his castle. If I did not, he would come after me and kill me… So here I am. I have one day left to get my affairs in order before I return." By this point, Helen and the rest of the children were all shouting and crying. Helen wrapped her arms around Father Maxwell, sobbing. She tearfully pleaded with Father Maxwell to let her go in his stead, but to no avail. Duo began to calm down and think, a plan forming in his head.

"Father," he asked, finally. The priest looked up at the teen. "What 'f I were t'go in ye'r stead? Ye're desperately needed here; I got no prospects, riches, or trade skills t'help out th' littles or Sister Helen." Father Maxwell's eyes widened as he shook his head frantically.

"Nay! My son, when I ride back to that monster's castle, 'twill be to my death, of this I am certain! I could never forgive myself if you were to ride in my stead and offer yourself. Nor you, Sister. This is something I must do _alone_," he said firmly. Duo frowned while Sister Helen nodded sadly.

"Then let us celebrate the last days you have with us," she said softly, trying to smile. Father Maxwell nodded as he got up to retrieve the saddlebags. Upon opening them, he gave a shout of surprise. Sister Helen ran over quickly and promptly fainted upon seeing the contents. Duo, too, ran over and gaped at the amount of jewels and coins in the bags. Noticing Helen on the floor, he quickly ran to get some water and splashed it on her. The nun awakened again and blinked.

"Thank you, Duo," she murmured before getting up to help Father Maxwell with the contents of the saddlebags. Inside the first bag was a white, silk dress laden with pearls and lace, beneath it, a box with an "H" carved into it.

"This must be yours, Sister," the priest said dryly, noting the shocked expression on the nun's face.

"I—I could _never_ wear finery such as this! It'd be unseemly for a woman of my station!!" Sister Helen protested, though she accepted the dress and box. Upon opening it, she discovered pearl earrings and necklaces, bracelets and hairclips made of mother-of-pearl. Several silver and gold coins slipped out as well, along with a pair of satin slippers to match the dress. Beneath where the dress had lain in the bag, were several sets of good, linen shirts for Father Maxwell, as well as a new Bible, with several colorful illustrations. If the dress and jewelry could feed the children for a year, the Bible would be able to feed them for five—with extra toys and clothes.

Beneath the shirts and Bible were various colorful toys for the children, each with the children's initial carved into it, and each perfect for the child it was intended to go to. Duo smiled fondly at the children playing with their toys, but frowned when he noticed that not all the children had received something. The littlest littles, for example, had still not gotten anything. That was quickly remedied as Father Maxwell opened the second saddlebag. Soft toys and wooden teething toys were brought out for the smaller children, as well as more toys for the others. Each child now had their own toys, and were busy playing. Below the toys were more clothes, this time for the littles. There were dresses of silk for the girls and linen shirts with wool breeches for the boys. There were also some baby clothes made of the softest wool. Sister Helen's eyes began to tear slightly at the wonderful things for her children.

Below the clothes was another box, this one unmarked. Sister Helen opened it to reveal more hairpins and jewelry, these for the girls. Duo grinned at the cheers of the females in their family. He was quickly stunned to see a box handed to him, with a "D" carved in it. Inside were brown, lumpy objects—rose seeds. Duo smiled wryly. He dragged his fingers through the seeds before coming across something soft in the center. Frowning, he pulled whatever it was out, revealing a violet, velvet hair tie. He was about to comment on the monster's taste when Father Maxwell gave another shout. At the very bottom of the last bag was a treasure trove of silver, gold, and copper coins. Those coins alone would be enough to feed the orphanage for the rest of their lives—with money to spare. Sister Helen's face turned sour at the coins.

"I want none of them," she stated. "They're blood money and I want nothing that will make this monster think that he has bought us off!" Father Maxwell smiled sadly.

"Take them and use them, Sister," he said softly. "For the children will need this money. The girls will need dowries, the boys will need apprenticeships. Use them." The nun sighed but relented. Duo frowned again.

_He will not go t' this alone. I'll make sure of tha'_, he told himself. When they had all wandered upstairs to bed, he began to pack a small bag with some clothes and food for the journey. He also slipped the hair tie inside without realizing it.

The next morning, he planted his roses, then spent the rest of the day—along with the rest of the orphanage—with the priest on his last day. That night's supper was a somber one as it was the last one Father Maxwell would be having with them. For Duo, it was the last one he would be having with the rest of them as well. He was leaving with the priest, whether Father Maxwell liked it or no. He had gathered all his belongings, and had written Sister Helen a farewell letter.

"Watch th' roses," he had written. "Watch th' roses 'n' remember me." As the rest of the children along with the nun said their tearful farewells, Duo was mounting Geraldine, as Father Maxwell was using their donkey. He quickly rode after the priest, once everyone else was back inside. He soon caught up to the Father.

"My son!" Father Maxwell exclaimed. "Why are you following me?! Turn back! Turn back immediately!!" he ordered angrily. Duo shook his head stubbornly, braid flying back and forth with the movements. After almost a candlemark of arguing, Father Maxwell agreed to let Duo accompany him as far as the gates. Then the teen _must_ turn back. Duo agreed to this, but was mentally crossing his fingers, knowing full well that he was _not_ going to return, Father Maxwell was. They stopped for the night at the edge of the forest, Father Maxwell grumbling under his breath about unruly children.

The new day dawned brightly, waking Duo and Father Maxwell for another day of traveling. As they entered the forest, Duo felt a strange sensation surround him. It felt as though he were walking through water. But just as soon as the sensation began, it abruptly stopped. A candlemark later, they had reached the gates. Father Maxwell turned the donkey around, ordering Duo to return to the orphanage when the youth did a startling thing. He dropped off Geraldine, pretending that he had fainted. The priest quickly jumped down and rushed over to the teen, fussing the whole way. Duo then jumped up and got on the donkey and quickly rode inside the gates, which slammed shut behind him. Father Maxwell yelled after his charge to return, but saw no sign of Duo coming back. He futilely tried to open the gates again, but to no avail. He kept vigil for two more candlemarks before giving up and heading back to the orphanage with a heavy heart. By the time he reached the orphanage, Sister Helen was already at the door, anxiously waiting for either of them to return. She clutched Duo's letter in her hand, tears streaming down her face. Seeing Geraldine return, she shouted and ran over to the horse, about to reprimand the teen severely before she saw Father Maxwell.

"F-Father!" she stammered before the full weight of the priest's return settled in. She collapsed into the snow sobbing as Father Maxwell jumped down off his horse and knelt beside her, bringing her back up. They took Geraldine to the stables before walking back inside, both mourning the loss of their son.

oOOo()oOOo

The donkey—Gilbert—was anxious, Duo noted. He tried to soothe the poor animal as they approached the castle looming before them. Duo noticed, to the side that there was a smaller building. He led Gilbert there, in hopes that it was a stable.

_Least Gilbert will have a _few_ moments rest_, he had thought to himself, upon reaching what indeed was the stable. _Mayhap th' monster will be merciful on 'im and just let 'im go…_ Duo at least _hoped_ that was what this unknown monster would do. He led Gilbert inside and unsaddled him. He saw a brush along with other supplies to care for the donkey. He also saw some grain and water in pails for the animal. After taking care of the donkey, he went back outside towards to main entrance to the castle proper. The door, just as Father Maxwell described, opened without any sign of servants. He cautiously made his way inside, lowering the hood to his cloak.

"'Lo? Anyone there?" he called out, jumping when the doors closed behind him. He made his way a bit further into the entry hall before a voice from the shadows caused him to jump backwards a few steps.

"Who are you?" Duo swallowed convulsively at the growling undertone in the voice.

"'M Duo of th' Maxwell orphanage. I've come in Father Maxwell's stead," he said as bravely as he could muster, and was quite proud of the fact that his voice only wobbled once, though that pride quickly fled as he felt a rather dark glare coming from what could only have been the monster.

"You _what_?" Duo swallowed again.

"I've come here in Father Maxwell's stead." Gathering some courage, he took a step forward. "Ye c'n _not_ have him!" There was a long silence.

"You came…of your own free will?" Duo gaped, nervousness forgotten at the sheer _lunacy_ of the question.

"O' _course_ I came o' 'my own free will'!" he exclaimed. "What else would I 'ave come for?! I couldn't let Father Maxwell come back 'ere! What kind o' heartless man do ye take me for?!" He knew his accent had thickened a bit, but he was angry enough not to care. Surprisingly, there was a small chuckle coming from the monster.

"I see. I welcome you to my castle," it said, stepping slowly from the shadows. Duo's eyes grew huge at the sight of the seven-foot tall monster. It was made up of every kind of beast imaginable. It was dressed in a cloak, large shirt, and breeches, the hair towards the top appearing to be pulled back in a mockery of a ponytail. Duo took another few steps back.

_Well, Duo_, he thought to himself with no small amount of fear. _What _'ave_ you gotten yourself into _this_ time?_

oOOo()oOOo

All right. I hope y'all are enjoying this fanfic as much as I'm enjoying writing it. 'Til next time!

Cheers!

Rosethorn


End file.
